Nunca Supe Amarla
by G.Rii
Summary: una chica nueva llega a la vida de sora:Xion,ella enmaorada de este chico,se ase solo su amiga,sufre un tragico accidente,sora la fue a ver y le dijo que lo amaba,no le creyo,5 dias despues ella murio,sora se arrepintio de no haberla amado... SoraxXion
1. Llegada

_No se...como pude dejarla..._

_...Morir de esa manera..._

_...No te culpo...Xion..._

_...YO soy quien debe de culparme..._

_...Nunca que yo no te... creí...esa vez..._

_...Yo soy quien debió de..._

_...Haber...muerto..._

_¡Debí de haberte amado!¡¡¡¡Perdóname XION!!!!_

Nunca Supe Amarla

(SoraxXion)

Una chica de pelo negro se dirigía rápidamente a su nueva escuela por que se le había hecho tarde, mientras en la escuela y el salón en el que la chica iba a ir, un chico castaño de ojos azules, estaba con su hermano mellizo, que también era de ojos azules pero de pelo rubio, mientras que estaban con sus amigos, una chica pelirroja de ojos azules casi violetas, una chica wera de ojos azules y un chico de pelo plateado y ojos verdes.

-hey, ¿ya supieron que va a haber una chica nueva en el salón?

-si, ya todos lo sabemos, dicen que vivía en un templo de la Tokio tower, ¿algo mas que quieras decir KAIRI?

-uh...no, nada Riku-san...-un grupo de chicas exclamo la llegada del sensei, Zexion, los chicos fueron a sus lugares y el sensei hablo:

-hoy, tendremos a una nueva compañera, pasa-se abrió la puerta y la mayoría de los chicos se sonrojaron (incluyendo a Roxas, menos a Sora) y las chicas se encelaron al ver a todos los chicos y hablo el sensei:

-soy Zexion-sensei, presentate ante todos por favor

-uhm...soy Xion Nishiura, tengo 16 años, vengo de un templo propiedad de la Tokio tower, el templo Ise, h-hace unos días mi madre murió y vine a vivir con mi hermana mayor Aqua-el tan solo escuchar "mi madre murió", hizo que el chico castaño se pusiera pálido, y vio a la chica a los ojos, Xion se dio cuenta y volteo a ver a otro lado mientras se sonrojaba un poco-, mi hermana esta estudiando en la universidad y trabaja también.

-bueno, siéntate detrás de Leonhart

-¿q-quien es Leonhart-san?

-¡SOY YO!-dijo kairi mientras agitaba su brazo, sé dio cuenta que estaba cercas de Sora y se puso tan roja como un tomate, pero intento mantenerse tranquila y fue detrás de ella, pero cuando paso junto a Sora,le dedico una sonrisa tierna y Xion ya casi quería gritar.

-hola, soy kairi Leonhart, mucho gusto

-h-hola...-vio hacia la silla de Sora y vio que estaba escribiendo algol sé lo paso a un chico algo rubio, y el le paso la carta a Xion, se dio cuenta que era para ella y se sonrojo mucho, la abrió y solo tenia escrito:"me llamo Sora Strfie, mucho gusto"

-receso-

-¡Sora!vamos a hablar con ella,¡no seas malo hermano!

-¡que no!-se soltó de la mano de Roxas y el lo miro enojado

-le pasaste una carta, tú ya no hablas con nadie,¡y puede que se haga nuestra amiga!

-solo me presente y ya, así que...

-hola, Strifer-san-se detuvo y Roxas se sonrojo un poco y Sora la miro con sus ojos sin brillo,Xion se puso un poco nerviosa y apretó mas su mano-s-solo venia a decirles que...me da...¡g-gusto conocerlos!

-¡E-espera nishiura-chan!-Xion salio corriendo al momento en que Sora se le iba a acercar, y Roxas volteo a ver enojado a Sora-¡lo vez! nadie quiere juntarse contigo por tu pésimo carácter...y ahuyentaste a Nishiura-chan...

-eso a mi me da igual....-se volteo y se fue a unos arboles, Roxas prefirió y con Riku y las chicas que a estar peleando con su hermano

----

-estuve...cercas de el...y salí corriendo...soy una tonta...

-je, mi hermano es así...-Xion soltó un grito al ver que Roxas estaba detrás de ella-no te asustes, yo no soy como Sora

-uh...perdón, pero tengo que irme-salio cosiendo de ahí los mas rápido posible y roxas sintió que había algo extraño en ella...

-Roxas, ¿no sabes donde esta Nishiura-san?

-ehm...hace un momento estaba con ella, al parecer la asuste y salio corriendo, kairi

-¿sabes a donde fue?

-no...

-uh...esta bien, la buscare yo misma

----

-e-es Strifer-san....-se encontró con sora y el estaba recargado en un árbol mientras soplaba el viento y ella estaba bastante Ruborizada, Sora volteo a ver donde estaba Xion la vio y fue por ella antes de que saliera corriendo de nuevo, la tomo de una de las muñecas y su otra mano la puso sobre su cintura, la acerco hacia el, Xion sentía que su corazón se le salía y estaba apunto de gritarle a Sora cuando el hablo:

-¿Por qué huiste de mi hace un momento?

-yo...yo...no...Tu...-ni siquiera sabia que decir, prefería haberse quedado con Roxas que haber se encontrado con Sora-me asuste...hace...u-un momento...

-veo que eres un chica asustadiza ¿lo eres? ¿Prefieres estar alejada de las personas? ¿Te da miedo la gente?

-m-me da miedo la gente que no conozco...es eso...

-Uhm...te da miedo la gente... ¿Y la muerte? Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando mi hermano y yo salimos de 3º- de secundaria, y nosotros vivimos con nuestro hermano mayor-soltó la muñeca de Xion y la tomo por la barbilla y comenzó a acercarla hacia el,Xion estaba Totalmente Roja y no sabia que hacer, pero prefirió dejarse llevar, en cuanto estaba sintiendo los labios de sora escucho una voz muy tierno que gritaba por Sora, suspiro aliviada pero se enojo un poco después por que iba a besar a Sora él se solo a Xion y vieron a Naminé ir hacia ellos

-aquí estas sora, etto tu eres...

-Xion Nishiura, mucho gusto

-Yo soy Naminé makame, sora tu hermano esta buscándote, vamos...-tomo a Sora del brazo y se lo llevo, Xion se recargo en la pared y se toco los labios, ¿en serio sora la iba a besar? ¿Y por que? ¿Por qué ya no tenían padres? , prefiero dejar de hacerse

Preguntas y sonrió ruborizada mientras el viento soplaba

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je...algo que quiero decirles a todos los que vean esta historia, qué me joden a veces con que tengo mala ortografía etc, etc., pero esto es lo que tengo que decirles:¡¡¡tengo 12 años!!! Soy muy "pequeña" pero dibujo muy bien, he aquí un link de mí Da:

.

aquí tengo dibujos míos, de alguna que otra historia que hago pero pues bueno gracias por leer mi historia


	2. conociendonos

Hi!!!!!!!!!!ah...ase mucho que no estoy en el fanfic,por eso me tarde demasiado,pero hasta hoy ise el cap. espero no haber molestado a los que les agrado mi historia ^

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap. 2,de "nunca supe amarla":**

**conociéndonos**

-xion-san,¿eres nueva,verdad?-pregunto la rubia

-s-si,etto...,creo que tu vas también en nuestro salón,¿verdad?

-sip,ven,vamos a dejar a sora con su hermano-tomo el brazo del castaño casi arrastrándolo,pero sora no dijo nada,mientras xion seguía a ambos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Siguieron los clases del día,hasta que sonó la campana indicando la salida

-¡sora!,vamos,hoy tenemos que ayudar a Cloud-llamo el rubio a sora-dile que mas tarde iré,necesito pasar por unas cosas-dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas

-¡Xion-san!-grito la pelirroja haciendo que la pelinegra saltara y tirara sus cosas-¡ah!perdón,toma.

-g-gracias...-dijo la chica tomando las cosas tímidamente-uhm,¿querías preguntarme algo leonhart-san?

-no me digas leonhart,llamame kairi¿ok?

-e-esta bien,kairi-chan...

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-es que voy a pasar a una tienda,tengo que aser la comida y voy a comprar algunos cuadernos...y creo que voy a tardar mucho...

-oh...bueno,en otra ocasión¿vale?bye

-adiós...

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sora y xion salieron del salón y de la escuela,cuando xion se iba despedir de sora,este le hablo

-oye,¿puedo acompañarte a comprar tus cosas?

-¿no se supone que tenias algo que hacer?

-no,solo le mentí a mi hermano,no me gusta ir con mi hermano mayor a su trabajo

-¿que clase de trabajo es?

-trabaja en un bar con una amiga suya...

-oh...bueno,esta bien,puedes acompañarme...

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isieron las compras,y se dirigieron al hogar de la chica de ojos azules,ya en su casa sora le ayudo a dejar las cosas

-gracias,sora-kun...

-de nada...oye...

-¿que pasa?

-tu hermana...

-ah,ella...llegara en unas horas,después de la universidad,va a trabajar...si quieres puedes quedarte a comer

-gracias...

-siéntate,¿no quieres algo,agua,té?

-no gracias,estoy bien-se sentó en el sillón,cuando xion acomodo unas cosas,pero sora vio que en la mesa que estaba enfrente había un...¿manga?lo tomo y vio que,efectivamente,lo era,era el manga de "lucky star"

-xion...

-¿mande?

-¿Esto es tuyo?

-¿eh?-vio lo que le mostraba y se sonrojo un poco-si,es mio...

-¿te gusta el manga?

-s-se podría decir mas bien que soy una akiba-kei...

-a mi tambien me gustan estas cosas,soy fanático de lucky star...

-¿en serio?

-si,me fascina konata,es muy divertida...

-es cierto,a mi también me lo parece,me ire a cambiar

-esta bien...

_Puede que hallan cosas en la escuela que creamos que serán para siempre,pero algo es seguro,el primer amor,tal vez lo encontremos en la escuela..._

-si,puede que el primer amor este en la escuela...-pensó sora al ver alejarse a Xion

* * *

bueno,en gral. me tarde mucho con esto,pero espero subir pronto los demas cap.

gracias por leer!!!!!


End file.
